Advances in technology have resulted in high density memory architectures. The desire for increased density is somewhat restricted by physical characteristics of smaller circuit devices being incapable of performing a desired function. For example, level shifters are often employed to shift the voltage of an input signal to a different voltage, for example, from a first voltage for the input signal to a higher voltage for the output signal or from a second voltage for the input signal to a lower voltage for the output signal. In operation, when a logical value of an input signal transitions, a level shifter must be capable of altering the voltage held at an output node from one logical value to another by overriding the node voltage. The node voltage may, in some cases, be greater than a voltage driving override circuits employed to override the node voltage. Thus, in conventional level shifters the override circuits may require greater drive strength than hold circuits employed to hold the node voltage. Therefore, the override and hold circuits may be limited to having a size relationship for proper operation, that is, in order for the override devices to be able to overpower the hold devices. Due to constraints on the size relationship between the hold devices and the override devices, an ability to reduce a surface area of the level shifter may be limited. Thus, a solution is desired to decrease surface area of the level shifter.